ViruScan
by TsuREKu Makato
Summary: Los datos de D-Reaper viajan a la dimension del mundo digital de 02,una legion de humanos y digimon se preparan para combatir a los digimon infectados por D-ReaperNuestro primer fic de digimon n.n!Proximamente,apariciones de los chicos de Tamers y 02


Tsureku:Holaaaap,este es nuestro primer fic in spanish de digimon   
  
Makato:Esperamos que os guste   
  
Tsureku:Chi,exo ,como no, tiene que salir mi querido Kumamon   
  
Makato:O Bearmon en su nombre original,pero usamos Kumamon,por el mote que luego adopta en la historia  
  
Tsureku:Yo prefiero Kumamon   
  
Makato:Solo decir que Digimon no nos pertenece,si no a su creador respectivo  
  
Tsureku:Aki os dejamos el fic! Disculpen las faltas de ortografia!  
  
Makato:A si! El fic esta hecho: Makato:75% Tsureku:25%  
  
Capitulo 1.0:Enter.Aviso de viaje  
  
-Gennai!!  
  
-Si?  
  
El llamado se giro hacia la direccion de donde venia un digimon, era un agumon de ojos rojos:  
  
-Gennai! Ha empezado la infeccion de la red de Tokio!  
  
-Que!?-Sobresaltado-Pe..pero...si estaban todavia...ayer...estaba por America!.Va demasiado rapido,tendremos que enviar a otro.  
  
-Bien...pero a que humano?  
  
-Gatomon esta con el cuarteto de espionaje, pronto volveran  
  
-Bien, ire a ver a los legionarios  
  
El agumon salio corriendo en direccion contraria por donde habia ido, Gennai, cuando perdio de vista al dinosaurio, suspiro y se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos,todo habia ido mal.  
  
Un agujero negro se habia abierto en su dimension, contenia un progama destructivo llamado D-Reaper,este se habia apoderado de parte del digimundo y estaba infectando a los digimos para lograr su expasion .Los digimons habian recibido todo dato triste y angustiado de una humana que D-Reaper habia investigado.Mutaron y la mayoria se convirtieron en Tipo Virus, y los que no, habian sido matado por sus compañeros por algo que llamaron:Pureza de tipo.Por esto, los digimos infectados habian arremetido contra los digimons sanos y los volvian violentos,en especial con los humanos.Se habian colado en la red y estaba destruyendo todo.  
  
Gennai suspiro otra vez,como si cada vez que suspirara, olvidara todo ese incidente.  
  
=====================  
  
El agumon de ojos negros corria escalera arriba,al llegar al atico de la torre, se acerco al bordillo,asegurado por unas vallas azules de medio metro:  
  
-La vista es impresionante  
  
-Ya te digo...  
  
El agumon recien llegado hablaba con un Gatomon, el jefe de espionaje, abajo, un ejercito dividido por tipo Vacuna,Data y Virus, estaba desfilando.Parecia que habia revueltos en el grupo Vacuna, en las ultimas filas:  
  
-Quien es?  
  
Una pantalla mostro,ampiflicada,la zona donde un Kumamon empujaba a sus compañeros:  
  
-Uhg...K-02389...este nunca aprende  
  
-Podriamos enviarle...-El agumon hizo una pausa para ver si su compañero le seguia-Enviarle a Tokio  
  
-Si...-Hablando por un microfono-K-02389, presentese aqui ahora mismo!  
  
El revuelto se paro, el Kumamon provocante salia corriendo con las manos en la nuca, despreocupado,al pasar por una fila de Biyomons,el Kumamon les saco la lengua y rio.En unos minutos estuvo arriba con el Gatomon y Agumon:  
  
-Y bien? Para que me queriais?  
  
El felino se fijo en el reclamado, llevaba una insignia que mostraba su nombre de peloton:K-02389 prendida de uno de los cinturones enrollados en torno a su pata delantera derecha,se la quito y la tiro al suelo:  
  
-Uhm?  
  
El agumon se adelanto y del tiron leyo un discurso:  
  
-Has sido seleccionado para combatir junto a un humano contra los digimons infectados, llamados:Infec. Tu nombre ya no sera el del peloton si no el que tu te quieras poner, nunca llames por el nombre a tu entrenador o compañero humano, recuerda que bajo mision, siempre debes guardar tu verdadero nombre y actuar bajo un apodo. Tienes que jurar lealtad a tu humano y a tu gente.Se te dara la opcion de elegir tu rama de digievolucion, por favor elige una  
  
-Si! Me librare de todo!! Viv...-Recibiendo un golpe de Gatomon-Ouch  
  
-Elige una rama de digievolucion  
  
El oso grisaceo se acerco a la pantalla de un ordenador donde ponian sus distintas rama digievolutiva:  
  
-Creo que elijo esta rama, la tercera  
  
-Kumamon-Grizzmon-Chatsuramon-Baihumon?  
  
-Sip   
  
El agumon acerco una capsula roja a la nariz del oso que la olfateleo:  
  
-Abre la boca...  
  
-Que frio eres...di mejor, abre! que se acerca el avioncito!  
  
Agumon y Gatomon pusieron cara de ¨Por que el?¨ ,por la fuerza,consiguieron que se la tragara:  
  
-Puaj no sabe a nada...  
  
-Que esperabas-En tono sarcastico  
  
-...Como se nota que estamos bajos de presupuestos...  
  
Los dos se ivan a tirar encima de Kumamon pero supieron relajarse y esperar a que localizaran al humano.Unos gatomons y un gargomon llegaron:  
  
-Y bien?  
  
El gargomon le entrego un lapiz de memoria a Agumon:  
  
-Aqui esta la informacion de la humana  
  
Agumon lo conecto y en la pantalla se vieron unos datos:  
  
NOMBRE:ISAMUNOKIRAMA  
  
EDAD:14AÑOS  
  
APODO:GAME  
  
-Game?  
  
-Es asi como se llama en un progama que usan los humanos llamado Messenger  
  
-Ahhhmmm  
  
SEXO:FEMENINO  
  
EXPERIENCIAS ANTERIORES:NINGUNA  
  
CONTRATADO POR:GRANDES DOTES TECNOLOGICOS  
  
DIGIMON ASIGNADO:KUMAMON  
  
-Grandes dotes tecnologicos?  
  
-Quiere decir que juega mucho al ordenador y a los videojuegos...  
  
-Ahm  
  
-Ey tu!-Refiriendose a Kumamon-  
  
-Sip?  
  
-Tienes que encontrar a la chica esta,eh?  
  
-Pero si no se onde anda ni como es  
  
-Y? Desde cuando eso es inconveniente para ti,el GRAN Kumamon  
  
-Jijiji,okey...lo hare! por este mundo digital mio!mi patria!  
  
Muchos solo sonrieron para que se callara, mientras otros simplemente, pusieron cara de: Que dice este!?  
  
Kumamon acerco a la pantalla,puso una zarpa en la pantalla y con otra dio al boton de Enter World, una luz cegadora surgio de la pantalla y se trago al oso y la mochila, la luz se desvanecio de golpe,Agumon y Gatomon se miraron con cara de no demasiado convencimiento...  
  
=====================  
  
Eran las 12:21 del mediodia,por la persiana mediobajada se colaban unos potentes rayos del sol exterior, unas pocas moleculas de polvo volaban por el ambiente en penumbra, al lado de la ventana habia una cama, el endredon estaba tirado en el suelo,junto con la almohada,una chica morena,baja y,claramente,dormilona, dormia con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama:  
  
-Isamu!! Despierta ya! que luego por la noche no duermes!!!  
  
La chica lentamente callo de la cama, para parar encima del endredon y de la almohada, abri los ojos y se quedo alli,bocarriba,mirando el techo azul,tras unos segundos de situarse,se sienta:  
  
-Glub-bostezo-.....uhmm,esto me pasa por estar jugando toda la noche al ordenador....  
  
Se revolvio el pelo y se levanto,encendio la luz y el ordenador, que tenia en el lado derecho del escritorio,unos pitidos y luego un zumbido lleno la habitacion,mientras encendia,Isamu levanto la persiana y abrio la ventana para ver si le daba el aire,aunque el calor que hacia fuera era insoportable:  
  
-....Tengo hambre...mama no me dara el desayuna a estas horas asi que...-Mira hacia la puerta  
  
Abrio la puerta de la habitacion y miro a ambos lados del pasillo,enfrente,estaba la despensa,alargo el brazo y a tientas,cogio un puñado de chocolatinas,luego,se volvio hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Empezo a comerlas,pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el ordenador ya habia abierto la sesion,paro y se sento en al silla de ruedas morada:  
  
AVISO:Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada de su correo electronico  
  
-Solo uno!?...juu...normalmente tengo 30 o asi -pensando- aunque la mitad son publicidad..bu-hu....  
  
Isamu dio click en el mensaje que ponia de titulo: Holip!  
  
Mensaje:  
  
Autor:((Sayi Geyta))  
  
Titulo:Holip!  
  
Mensaje:  
  
Holaaaa ke tal n.n,he encontrado una web muy buena sobre anime :3, aki vemos syster!   
  
-Que raro...Sayi enviandome un email...normalmente la pillo siempre conectada al mssn,bueno...vamos a verla web esta...  
  
El puntero selecciona la direccion web,pero Internet Explorer no se abrio, la pantalla del ordenador se volvio blanca:  
  
-Agh!! Maldita seas Sayi! Seguro que es un tipo de broma!-Calcando el boton de reinicio-Pero que! Na,pues lo apago a lo burro  
  
Isamu corto la corriente, pero el ordenador no se apago,si no que salio la imagen de un oso,bastante pixelada,que le saludaba con una mano:  
  
Mensaje:HOLASOYKUMAMONDALEAESCYENTERALMISMOTIEMPO.  
  
-Uhm? No ent..bueno que mas da...-Los pulsa-  
  
Mensaje:GRACIAS!AQUITEESPERO.  
  
-Como que aqui me espera!!!??? Que es esto!?  
  
Mensaje:SCANEANDOENVIANDO  
  
El MP3 de Isamu,que estaba conectado al ordenador,empezo a brillar,con tal fuerza,que la chica se tapo los ojos con las manos y...  
  
=====================  
  
-...Ugh...mi..mi cabeza...  
  
Isamu abrio los ojos y se encontro sentada,apoyada en una palmera,era de noche y el viento arremetia contra ella,tenia los ojos doloridos,al igual que la cabeza.Estaba en una gran playa cerrada, habia alguna que otra palmera, arena grisacea y mucha roca,el mar estaba tranquilo,su ruido relajaba bastante...:  
  
-Te encuentras mejor?  
  
-Que?-Mirando para todos lados-Quien...?  
  
Detuvo sus ojos negros en un pequeño oso gris que corria hacia ella,tenia unas frutas en sus brazos,cuando estuvo enfrente de ella,dejo la comida a sus pies:  
  
-Que si te encuentras mejor  
  
-Eres...alguna clase de Furby?  
  
-La duda ofende!-Grito el oso-Soy un digimon!,pero en concreto...soy Kumamon,pero me puedes llamar Kum  
  
Isamu miro al oso,que le tendia la mano:  
  
-Yo...soy Isamu,esto...parece un videojuego...je...je...,has dicho Digimon?  
  
-Digital Monster, si prefieres,tenemos que ir a la Ciudad del Inicio,alli tienen a los demas Scans...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Uhm,perdona, estas en el mundo digital,donde hay mas digimons,en al Ciudad del Inicio estan los Scans,es como llamamos a los humanos que vienen a combatir el virus  
  
-Vi..virus? en mi ordenador entro uno...creo...hay que combatirlo?  
  
-Eh..no era yo,sorry,pero es que tenia que contactar contigo,asi que hackee el email de tu amiga  
  
Isamu se quedo reflexionando lo que Kumamon le intentaba explicar:  
  
-Hackeaste el email de Sayi?...se va a enfadar....  
  
-Bueno,eso no importa,veras, hay unos digimons, que son malos, y llevan en su nucleo, un virus muy potente,que esta afectando a las redes del mundo,y hace poco,empezo con las de Tokio  
  
-Yo vivo en Tokio,no...no note nada raro  
  
-Es que todavia no habia llegado hasta ti...por eso estas aqui,para combatir a los digimons infectados, con mi ayuda y de demas gente  
  
-Combatir...no te digo,esto es como un videojuego...  
  
-Nos ayudaras?  
  
-Pero por que necesitais a los humanos?,por que me escogisteis a mi?  
  
-Porque...porque.....no lo se...es que...tampoco se porque lucho yo,pero solo se,que todo esta mal, y que hay que intentar eliminarlos...ademas! los humanos...siempre habeis ayudado...  
  
Los dos quedaron en silencio,no sabia que decir,Kumamon parecia bastante triste,Isamu se fijo en sus pies,llevaba...llevaba unas zapatilllas azules:  
  
-Pero que!?,yo...iva en pijama-dijo sobresaltada-Tu me has vestido!?  
  
-Eh...yo?...nooooo-asustado por la reaccion-fue...al cambiar de dimension.....si eso!  
  
-Pero nadie me habra cambiado de ropa no?-Mirada fulminante-  
  
-Eh..no...come un poco anda...-Tragando saliva-  
  
Antes de coger una fruta,Isamu se miro la ropa,llevaba un mono azul marino con rayas blancas,de pantalon y mangas cortas,un cinturon negro con unos bolsillos, las zapatillas azules oscuras,y unas googles de gris cristal y montura gris clara,colgadas del cuello, que llevaban una goma azul con un aparato similar a una especie de Tamagochi enganchado:  
  
-Que es esto?  
  
-El digivice,es para ver mi estado en las batallas, las gafas son para localizar a los digimon infectados, se hacen llamar The Infec.  
  
-Ahm...  
  
Isamu y Kumamon empezaron a comer,mañana por la mañana empezarian el viaje hacia la Ciudad del Inicio,para reunirse con los demas Scans y sus compañeros digitales.Isamu no acababa de entender todo,pero le parecia que Kumamon era de fiar,asi que confio en el, y mas tarde, se fue a dormir,a la sombra de las palmeras, y la vigilancia de su nuevo amigo.  
  
=====================  
  
Tsureku:Ya acabo el primer cap!   
  
Makato:Por favor dejen sus opiniones   
  
Tsureku:Nos vemos en el prox cap!  
  
Makato:Sip,el segundo  
  
Capitulo escrito el domingo 6 de junio de 2004, a las 6:16 P.M (hora española)  
  
Prox Capitulo:Capitulo 2.0:La Ciudad del Inicio.Reunion de Scans 


End file.
